From This Day
by LegendThriller
Summary: Love doesn't need to be planned out or gradual. It just has to be real. MariaXJeff Hardy Updated: 02\05\09
1. Chapter 1

Legend Speaking: This muse has been bugging me forever so I finally did something with it! Tell me what you think J

5 Hours Before Showtime

Maria Kanellis settled her bags down in the Diva's locker and took a seat on the floor, leaning her head back so it fell on the lap of Lillian. "I'm bored," she said with a sigh, looking up at the singer.

"You're late. Show time is in five hours and you just got here. You still need to shower, do your hair, talk to whoever about what the two of you are doing tonight out there, plus, your make up, the meeting before hand, Make-A-Wish kid is here, get your schedule for next month..."

Re-positioning herself so she faced the blond on her knees, she placed her hands on her friend's knee and looked at her with her green eyes completely open. "I'm bored," she repeated. "Lils, I'm just bored. It's the same thing every day, you know? Wake up, brush teeth, grab breakfast, work out, catch plane, catch sleep on plane, go to show, jump up and down, go to airport, and repeat. I'm bored with my schedule, I'm bored with my life, I'm just...bored. With everything. It's like, I have this mask on, right? And it's this facial expression," she stopped talking to smile, and then rolled her eyes. "I need more choices in my life." Seeing Candice walk in the room, Maria leaned to Lillian's ear, "I don't know if I want to work here anymore."

"Don't be silly," Lillian said with a smile. "If you really wanted to leave this business, then you would've left after you lost the Diva Search, and you wouldn't have looked back. Your life may be boring yourself, but you can change that, Kanellis. Ask Candice, she'll help you. Won't you Candice?"

The former Women's Champion put the tube of mascara back down on the counter where she was standing, fixing her makeup. "I'll help with anything, of course I will. What's wrong, Maria?"

"I'm fine," the Greek mumbled, jerking her arm away before Candice got the chance to touch it. Leaving the room, she stared down at her feet while she walked down the hallway, her eyes catching another pair of sneakers swinging back and forth and off the ground from sitting on one of the large, black, metal cases that were often used backstage as props. Quickly glancing at who the feet belong to, she felt her face go red instantly when she saw him staring back at her, his lips pressed together in a grin while he placed his book on his lap.

"Hi," Jeff Hardy greeted her with a small wave. "Trying to find a place to escape the meeting?"

She zipped up her sweater and wrapped her arms around herself, pretending to be cold even though it was the exact opposite of how she was feeling. "Yeah," she lied. "I don't need to hear how well we did in the last stock quarter or whatever Vince goes on about...I don't pay attention..."

He folded the top of the page of his book and placed in down next to himself on the crate. "I don't either," he admitted. "Maybe today will be different and we'll have a magician that'll magically give us all raises and pull a bunny out of his top hat while he's at it." A giggle escaped her lips and the corners of her mouth turned into a grin. "It wasn't that funny," he mumbled while he watched her still laughing.

"It was! Wow, I can't even remember the last time I even laughed like that," she confessed, standing against the wall across from him. "It's been a while..."

Nodding his head, he continued to swing his feet back and forth against the crate, "you're at that stage, are you? The stage where you feel like you're on autopilot and you just do what you do because you know you're supposed to?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded her head rapidly. "That's exactly how I feel!"

"Bored?"

"Yes! I was just telling Lillian that...how did you know?"

Slipping off of the crate, he shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone goes through that stage. Usually after when you've been on the road for longer than you think, and you can't even remember the last time you slept in your own bed or walked around your house barefoot. You're afraid of asking for time off because it might make you look weak and you can't handle the schedule and you don't want to look like that in front of who you work with," he gave another shrug of the shoulders. "You could always fail one of the drug tests, but then you get a month docked off you pay. But at least you'd be at home for a while."

Without realizing it, they walked down the hall together towards the catering area where the meeting was supposed to be held. They sat down beside each other in the two chairs that were placed in the very back corner, to which Maria giggled. "I feel like I'm in high school again," she whispered to him.

"Only the cool kids sat in the back. This is our chance to be the cool kids," he said with a wink and a nudge, causing her to giggle again.

"Excuse me, I was a cool kid," she defended herself. "In fact, I was head cheerleader."

Before he got a chance to make a witty comeback, Vince cleared his throat and started the meeting. Reaching over to the table next to him, he grabbed a loose, clean napkin and dug the pen out of his pocket, quickly scribbling a note to Maria.

_No magicianno raise_ he wrote, placing the napkin on her knee, hoping she would read it. Without looking at her, he could tell by the giggle that caused Vince to stop the meeting she had read it.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Kanellis, but there is nothing funny about how low house show attendance have been lately," he said, glaring at the interviewer with his best intimidation look. "Don't you agree? You wrestle in front of the low attendance."

Jeff stiffed back a laugh while he watched the woman beside him squirm, her face red in embarrassment and the napkin still on her knee. "No, Mr. McMahon. It's not funny," she whispered, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "I'm sorry for interrupting." Glaring back at the man beside her, Maria stole the pen out his hand and wrote on the napkin:

_I hate you._

With a grin, he casually put his arm around the brunette, finding an unusual calmness go over him when she rest her tired head on his shoulder. "I think we're almost done," he whispered while he watched her eyes slowly close. "Look alive before he yells at you again."

"I am alive," she mumbled, her arm linking through Jeff's while she snuggled closer. "Wake me when it's over."

Her soft talking had his attention that he didn't even realize the scrapping chairs around him and the mumbling voices leaving the room, their feet shuffling across the recently cleaned tiled ground. The small smile that was on his face before returned when she cuddled closer to him and a soft sigh escaped, brushing past his neck. "Maria," he whispered, his fingers barely touching the hairs that were across her cheek, "it's over."

Her eyes fluttered open as she let out a petite yawn, giving Jeff a confused look. "What's over?"

Jeff stood in front of her and held out his hand, waiting for her to accept it. When her hand was placed in his, he pulled her up quickly and allowed her to tumble into him, her body falling against his and knocking him down onto the floor beneath them. While she looked down at his green eyes, the giggle escaped her lips, and she smiled. "Sorry," she said before bursting out into laughter.

His arms wrapped around her body comfortably as they laid on the floor together, both laughing at how klutzy they were. It was when he ran his fingers through her hair did she stop laughing to look down at him softly, her eyelashes batting rapidly. "We should get up," she whispered, rolling off of him and standing up on her own this time. "Before...something..."

"Yeah," Jeff agreed, standing up and wiping the dirt off of his pants. "But uh...you know if you ever need someone to sit with for the meetings...to stay awake so you can sleep.." he gave her a wink, knowing it would distract her while he took her hand in his. "Just...come and find me. I'm usually not doing anything until ring time."

She let out a happy sigh and nodded her head. "Right. I'll remember that."

It left her head immediately.

Vince's bellowing voice distracted Jeff and Maria, stopping any train of thought that was currently going through their minds. "Jeff and Maria, there's been some last minute changes tonight," he began as the duo walked towards him. Her hand began to tremble a little bit the closer they got to the boss, she always hated personal confrontation with a McMahon.

He placed his arm around her hips and pulled her close to him, his thumb continuously brushing over the small spot of bare skin on her hip. "How's it going, Mr. McMahon?" Jeff asked casually, shaking the bosses hand while keeping his other arm loosely around Maria. He could feel her body tremble from the small spot where his thumb was.

"Last minute changes have decided that you and Miss. Kanellis will be in a tag match tonight against Melina and Carlito. This is the starting of a new angle between the two of you, so play it up that you really like each other out there, OK? Make it believable." He left after shaking Jeff's and Maria's hand, his posture straight and the intimidating walk he was known for. She was still shaking after he left the room.

"Aw, Maria! Don't be so scared," Jeff said to her, keeping his arm around her waist. "This is what we'll do, OK? We'll talk to Carlito and Melina, we'll go over the match, and whatever feel natural after…we'll go with it." He looked down at the smaller woman, noticing the scared look in her eyes and how her face suddenly went pale when Vince mentioned a match. "I'll take care of you. For however long this program is…I'll be here for you, Maria. For anything."

She nodded her head while she looked up at him, swallowing hard and sucking her lip into her mouth. "Promise you won't leave me," she whispered, eyeing her feet instantly. "Every time I've been in an angle with someone, they always made me look stupid…I don't want that to happen again…"

His lips met the back of her hand, and he held it close to him, placing her hand over his heart. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**4 Hours Until Showtime**

Jeff went to his dressing room that he shared with Kennedy and Carlito, immediately going to his gym bag and zipping open the side pocket. Kennedy watched him suspiciously as he dug through his gym bag, finally pulling out a package of Marlboro Light. "Join?" the Hardy asked the blond man, holding out a cigarette in his direction. Shaking his head, he declined. "I'll keep you company though," he offered while he put his jacket on and did up the zipper.

While the two men found an exit that hid them away from the fans, Jeff casually lit up his smoke when he left the building. The cold air hit him hard as he struggled to zip up his hoodie when they walked outside. "Why did you come in so quick?" Ken asked, leaning against the wall with his hands in his coat pockets.

Jeff took a drag and blew out the smoke, shrugging his shoulders. "It's weird, man," he began. "I've talked to her before, you know. But today, she just seemed...lost. And bored. Good God, was she bored. But then we started talking.."

"Who?"

"Her and I."

"I get that, jackass," Ken said, kicking a stone in Jeff's direction. "I meant Her. Who is she?"

"Oh.." Jeff ducked his head and blew the smoke towards his feet. "Maria."

The blond let out a laugh. "She's always lost. I've traveled with her before, just a couple of cities when I first came to Raw.

She is a nice girl though. What did you talk about?"

He inhaled quietly, a small drag of the nicotine that seemed to help him get through the long days. When he looked back at Ken, he gave another shrug. "Just stuff. How bored she was with the schedule, how much the meetings suck. I made a joke and she laughed." Jeff smiled to himself. "She has a nice laugh."

Ken returned the shrug, "I've never heard it."

"See? I feel like I should cherish the moments I've already had with her. You've never heard her laugh, and its the most beautiful thing ever. She has a great smile, she giggles, she has a personality. Ken...why does she seem so alone?"

He watched as his friend took another quick drag of his cigarette and thought of an answer to the question. He thought hard, thinking all the way back to when he first met her at a joint Pay Per View, and even then he didn't see her laugh, or smile. Or socialize. "I don't know," he answered quietly. "She will always be a broken girl, I guess."

"But why?" Jeff almost shouted. "Why Maria? What made her break? How long ago was it? Why isn't she fixed? When will someone do something about it?" Throwing his smoke to the ground, he stubbed it out with his toe violently and kicked the garbage can that was next to him.

Ken stepped back, startled by his friend's actions. "Are you OK, Hardy?" he asked while he picked up the garbage can from the ground. "Why are you so interested in Maria all of a sudden? She's been here for a while, you could've talked to her before."

"This is different. I promised that as long as we're together on TV, then I won't leave her. If I said that, then I just feel like..."

"You should be the one to fix her?" Ken cut his friend off. "Jeff, don't be ridiciulous." He threw on the hood that was attached to his sweatshirt and stared at the disgruntled man, slightly smiling to himself. "She's just a girl, Hardy. Don't let her get to your head so much."

Jeff watched as his friend left him behind, and he lit up another cigarette. From their brief encounter, he knew Maria was not just another girl. In silence, he blew out a smoke ring and quickly put out the newly lit nicotine stick. He knew he had to know more about her...but who would know the most about her?

Charging into the arena on his own, he searched for the first Diva. They seemed to be a tight knit group, they did share one locker room between at the most, seventeen girls for the pay per views. On Raw there are only eight Diva's...which one would know Maria best...

"Candice!" Jeff yelled down the hallway, seeing the former champion getting her makeup done. Watching as he came closer, she arched her eyebrows in his direction. "Hey Jeff," she greeted him suspiciously, as he took a spot next to her in the free chair. "Funny seeing you here in the Diva's area..."

He let out a laugh while he toyed with a eyeliner pencil, twirling it like a drumstick between his fingers. "I have some things I'd like to ask you. If, you have answers, of course."

Candice pressed her lips together and took the curling iron out of the hair stylist hands, informing her she'll do her own hair later. "Jeff, let's take a walk, yeah?" she suggested, hoping out of the chair and standing barely to his chest. "Let's grab a seat," she mumbled, her index finger loosely linking into his.

They made their way through the catering area, past a creative meeting in the middle of a hallway, and through the curtains, out onto the stage for that night's Raw. Stepping off of the ramp and onto the ground, the pair climbed over guardrails and up the first couple pairs of steps. Sitting into one of the yellow fold-out chairs, Candice looked up at Jeff who was in the row behind her, sitting a two seats over so he could put his feet up on the chair in front of him. "What's it to you, Hardy?" she asked. "You haven't said a word to me in months."

His eyes glared down at the diamond engagement ring on her ring finger, "I never knew what to say. After we...finished with each other...you and John didn't take long to get engaged."

"Jeff, you said..."

"I know, I know. What we had was just a release. I'm happy for you and John. I really am."

Candice looked at her right as it flashed underneth the lights of the arena. "That means a lot," she said to Jeff, holding his hand in hers. "But why do you really want to talk to me?"

He gave a shrug of his shoulders and sighed. "I don't know," he whispered. "I was talking to Kennedy about Maria.."

"Maria? You never talk to her. No one talks to her."

"That's the thing!" He felt his heart starting to beat faster again, like it had previously done when he was outside. His hand started shaking. He needed another cigarette. "I talked to her today, and she's the most innocent, sweetest thing ever. I promised her I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her now that we're going to be working together. And then I tell Ken this, and he tells me she's just a girl..."

"He said _what?_" Candice stood up, shocked from her fellow Wisconsinite's words. "Maria...she's...I can't explain. I've talked to her a bit, she's pretty quiet." Her brown eyes looked up at Jeff, "she could use you," she whispered. "But tell her you'll be there for her...Jeff, you can't break that promise."

He shook his head, "I never would. I think she would be good for me...we'll be good for each other. I'm sure of it."

Candice stood up and stepped over the seats behind her, sitting down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his. "Promise me you'll take care of her?" she whispered.

Placing a kiss on top of her head, he let out a soft moan, "I promise you, and I promise her. Candy," he tilted her face to look up at him, balancing her chin on his index finger, "you will be the two girls in my life from now on."

They stood up together, embracing one another in a hug that they held onto tightly, and meant every squeeze. "She'll be lucky to have you, Jeff." She pulled back and they exchanged a peck on the cheek. "Just remember...no girl is ever just a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Three Hours Before Show Time

Maria sat alone in the dressing room, her arms resting on her knees and her eyes on the ground. With her iPod playing softly in her ears, she did her best to get into focus for the nights show, but his words still rang in her head, repeatedly….steadily.

"I promise…" and his lips met her hand.

She shook her head, removing the small earphones and looked through her bag for an outfit to wear while she lounged around the arena until show time. Track pants and a hoodie, sure, why not? She did still have a match to talk through, plus that Make-A-Wish kid; comfort has to be key for a long day like this.

"Hey Kanellis, quit looking like you're thinking," Melina chimed in as she entered the dressing room herself. "Now what are you overanalyzing? The next CD you should buy?"

When the Latina's back was turned, Maria made sure to stick out her tongue at her. "No," she answred. "I'm just…I don't know. I hate wrestling, so obviously, I get to do that tonight. Against you and Carlito! Of course I have to wrestle with you and Carlito, and it's to start something between Jeff and I? I don't think so," she said while she put on the oversized sweatshirt.

"Overanalyzing," Melina sang, and gave Maria a wink. "Sweetie, it's a joke, geez. I didn't mean it…But really, what's wrong? You seem conflicted."

"That's a gentle way to put it," she confessed, running a brush through her hair. "I'm just thinking too much about what Jeff said earlier."

Melina sat down next to her friend with her eyebrows already raised. "Jeff?" She asked, watching her nod her head. "As in Jeff Hardy?" She nodded again. "Since when do you talk to Jeff Hardy? Since when do you talk to anyone at all? "

Maria shrugged, "I don't know," she responded. "I was just going for a walk and he was just reading a book, and we started talking. And then, we found out together that we have this whole program thing coming up, and…" she let a small smile appear on her face, "he kissed my hand," she said with a giggle.

"Your hand? I thought only Prince's do that in the movies."

"Well, it was kind of dumb, but I told him about how whoever I work with makes me look like an idiot, and I asked him if he wouldn't do that to me…"

"And?"

"And he said he promised he wouldn't, and I can't get his words out of my head," Maria confessed. "Like, what if he was just saying that? You know how people say things and they don't mean them…I just feel like that's what Jeff is doing. He says he'll watch over me, but will he really?"

"Honestly?" Melina said quietly, placing her hand on her friend's knee. "He will. When I was on SmackDown!, John and I always traveled with Matt. Maria, when Jeff came back, Matt was beaming, like Jeff was his son or something. He was so proud that he turned his life around as well as he did, and how focused he is now….He meant it, sweetie. Jeff will be there for you, and if you don't believe me, then call Matt yourself, because no one knows Jeff like Matt does." Digging through her purse, Melina took out her cell phone and gave it to Maria, "do you believe me?" she questioned.

Her large eyes looked down at the phone, staring intently and wanting to believe her friend. She couldn't even remember the last time she had talked so much to anyone, let alone twice in the same day. "Mel, I love you and all…." She took the phone from her friend's hand, "but I really need to be sure about this."

Melina gave her a nod and watched as Maria left the locker room, her eyes on the ground again and her feet shuffling.

When she reached outside in her private area, she began to sift through all the phone numbers in the phone. When she found Matt's, she hesitantly pressed her nail against the green talk button.

She hated the sound of the dial tone, as it went off repeatedly in her ear so many times she was sure he wasn't going to answer. When he finally did, her throat went dry.

"Hello?" She let out a cough. "Mel? What's going on, I haven't heard from you in ages."

"No," Maria managed to croak out. "It's not Melina…it's Maria."

"Maria?"

"From Raw."

"Oh..OH! Maria! How's it going, I haven't heard from you in ages!" She could sense how awkward the conversation was going to be from the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, so…hey. Um…" The brunette kicked a pebble that was by her toe. "Your brother…"

"Jeff? You want to talk to him? He's right next to me…"

"No! No, that's not wha…What are you doing at Raw?"

"Maria, just tell me where you are and I'll meet you in five minutes."

She coughed again. "Just outside by the parking garage," she answered. Taking a seat on the ground, she skimmed through Melina's cell phone, playing the Bejeweled game Maria herself had downloaded months ago. While she waited for Matt, she couldn't help but shake from nerves. Plus, it was cold out, that's what she convinced herself anyways.

"Kanellis?" She heard a male voice call in her direction. "It's freezing out here, why don't we go inside?" Looking up to see Matt Hardy, she smiled as they shook hands in a greeting.

"What are you doing here at Raw?" She asked again.

"Visiting. Seeing old friends like you," he answered with a wink. She knew it was a joke, they haven't spoken more than three times to each other since he came back to the company in 2005. "Jeff was saying you guys are working with each other tonight. He's pretty excited about it."

"Really? To work with me?" The news shocked her. She wasn't expecting to hear that.

"He told me what he said…about being there for you," Matt said, his voice hardly above a whisper. She saw his breath in the air more than she heard his voice. "That's why you called, wasn't it? To be sure he was saying the truth?"

She found the pebble from earlier and dug her toe into it, no responding to him. A sniffle from her nose encouraged him to continue. "Maria, you don't have to play shy," Matt assured her. "How you are out there in front of everyone? That's why they love you. You're bubbly and cute, they can relate to that. Everyone knows a girl like you. But us back here? We don't know who you are. You're quiet, you keep to yourself. Even when you travel with other people you don't say a word to them. " He held her hand between both of his and rubbed them against hers to warm them up. "Trust Jeff," he told her. "Jeff needs someone to protect and watch over. Be that girl for him."

She sniffled again and took her hand away from his, shoving it in the front pocket of her hoodie. "You think I need to be protected?" She questioned, letting out a small laugh. "Am I really that defenseless?"

"Honestly? Yeah," Matt answered honestly. "Maria, I'm friends with the Diva's, and they talk about you. Not just your obsession with leopard print and Betty Bop, but how…anti-social you are. How Carlito hurt you. You need someone to look over you, so you can have that one person there, because right now, you have no one, Maria. This isn't just the girls talking, it's not me talking, it's everyone talking. You don't always have to be in a relationship. I know you and Punk were a long time, and you and Carlito weren't much shorter, but you need someone." He saw her wipe a tear away from her eye and pulled her into a hug, his large arms wrapping around her waist as she buried her head into the shoulder of his coat. "Let Jeff be there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Hours Before Showtime**

Even with his back turned he could feel their eyes staring at him. Sitting peacefully, on his own in the catering area, Jeff waited for Maria to meet him. With the script sitting on the table, he glared at it, hoping she would be comfortable. He had never seen anyone be as depressed as she was backstage, and then throw on the smallest of skirts and the tiniest of tops, smiling huge to the crowd, blowing them kisses.

It just didn't make any sense to him.

"Sorry, sorry," Maria sat across from him in a heap of tiredness. "I was outside, and then the girls started talking, and then I couldn't find my iPod, and then…"

"Sorry was enough," Jeff said. "No need to explain. Just read this." He slid the script over to her and watched while she rolled her eyes at the ending. "We could probably get it changed," he quickly assured her. "I don't think this is the final draft…"

She shook her head, chewing on the cuff of her oversized hoodie. "It's fine," she told him, her voice hardly above a whisper. "Can't complain about every storyline I get. I just don't think…" she let out a sigh, "I just don't think having Carlito beat me up is a good way to put him over. Of course he can beat me up, I'm a hundred and twenty pounds. Why isn't he going after someone bigger? Does Melina just leave after the match? Why doesn't she go after me, and then…"

"Maria, we can get this changed. I'm still at ringside when this all happens, it won't be a long beat down. I'll make sure of it."

"You sound sure with yourself," she commented, popping a piece of candy in her mouth that she had found in her pocket. "I don't have a problem with the ending, I just don't know how it's supposed to be Carlito over, that's all… we kiss?" Her eyebrows raised as she end the very end of the script. "So, you do stay at ringside…"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Huh...I must've skipped that part." With a raise of his eyebrows, she burst out laughing, gaining the attention from everyone that was in catering. All Jeff could do was smile; she really did have a nice laugh.

When she finally calmed down, at least somehow managed to make her laugh less noticeable, Jeff stared at her, hooking his index finger with hers. "So," he said, tilting his head, then smirked when she did the same. "Are you up for it?"

"For the kiss?" A slight blush rose to her cheeks with her eyes dimly lighting up. "I guess so. But what if… we could do it before the match? During the interview…" she pointed to the script, "Right here. It would fit, kind of. We could work it in." She looked up and noticed the expression Jeff was giving her, shocked, amazed, surprised… "Or not. It was just an idea, we don't have to do it and they'll probably shoot it down anyways we really don't have to do it…"

"I like it. And they don't have to know. We'll just do it. But…do I kiss you, you kiss me…"

"Hey guys!" Melina came over and sat down next to Maria, her makeup and hair already done for the night. "Going over the match? How's it look?"

"You're winning!" Maria said more loudly than she had intended, getting stares yet again. Noticing this, she quickly bowed her head. "I was just leaving to go get my makeup done…so, I'll see you later. Yeah… OK bye."

She left in a hurry, making Melina grin. "Jeff Hardy. Who would've thought you would be the one to bring Maria out of her shell. Congratulations." The former Women's champion grabbed Jeff by the collar of his shirt and pulled close, whispering in his ear, "you two will be so happy together." Letting him go, she got up from the table herself, not surprised to see Jeff following her.

"Happy together?" He asked her while she was still steps ahead. "Melina, I don't get it."

"Oh my God Jeff!" She stopped to turn around and met up with him half way, in the middle of the hall. "What isn't there to get? Maria laughing? Giggling? Blushing?" Melina threw her hands in the air, "what the hell did you do, drug her? She's never like this, and I can say that because I travel with her. I sleep in the same hotel room she does, and she's just there, Jeff. She does nothing! Now she has a personality, and it just happened to have form after you sit with her at that stupid meeting we had a few hours ago. I don't need to spell this out for you, do I Hardy?"

"What's with all the yelling?" Candice showed up behind Jeff, hands on her hips. "Be nice to my poor Jeff, Mel. He hasn't done anything wrong… has he?"

Now Jeff had two diva's glaring at him, waiting for an answer. He stuttered, mumbled, than he was speechless. He was almost positive he didn't do anything wrong, and was pretty sure he didn't need anything 'spelt out' as Melina ever so kindly put it. But there they were, the two women that may know Maria the best. Them and Carlito, but he's been in a pissy mood all day. He wasn't enjoying the awkward glares they were sending him, so he politely left the room in search of his partner for the night.

Finding her in the hallway, hands shoved in her pockets and with Mickie and Kelly with their backs turned to him. They were all looking down, and through the small spaces between the Diva's, Jeff could see why: The Make-A-Wish kid was there.

"So, out of the three of us," Kelly, who was in the middle, put her arms around Mickie and Maria, "you have to tell us who your favourite Diva is."

He found this moment to be the best time to save Maria. "Hey ladies," he approached them, taking Kelly's arm away from Maria so he could hold her close to himself, "who's your new friend?"

"This is Mac," Mickie answered, giving him a wink. "He was just saying how I'm his favourite Diva of all time."

Jeff raised his eyebrows at the kid and squatted to his level. "Really? Mickie?" he asked jokingly while the boy shook his head. "Want to know a secret?" he whispered. When Mac nodded his head yes, Jeff gave him a smirk, "Maria is my favourite. But, want to see something cool?" He nodded again. "I think John Cena is talking to Randy Orton in the ring. Want Mickie and Kelly to take you there?" Mac's eyes lit up at the mention of Cena's name. "Mickie, Kelly, I think you have a date," Jeff said to them, pointing in the direction to where the ring was.

He watched as they wheeled him away, Mickie pushing the chair, Kelly holding his hand… and Maria, standing away from Jeff, her hand over her mouth and the first tear falling from her eye.

"Maria," he whispered, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller woman. "Don't cry…" When her arms went around his neck, he held her as close as he could to himself, noticing how relaxed she appeared in his arms. "You have no idea how happy you just made that kid," he told her, ignoring the stagehand that just walked by them.

"I just feel so guilty after." She lifted her head up from the place on his shoulder. "I come in today all miserable and hating life, and he goes through so much, and he just smiles. Did you see him smile?" Jeff nodded his head and took her hand in his, walking down the hall as she continued to talk. "He just has such a positive outlook on life, and here I am, complaining that I can't walk around my house in my bare feet." She stopped at the end of the hallway and leaned against the wall, still keeping his hand in her own. "Sometimes, I just want to experience life more. Without this sporadic schedule, you know?" He nodded his head, knowing exactly what she meant. "Like, tonight, I want to do something crazy. I want this one night to be the night that changes the rest of my life, and something I'll always remember. I want to be able to sit my kids down, or my grandkids, and say, 'on this night, when I was in my 20's…'. I want that to happen. I never have nights like that."

"Something crazy?" he asked her, holding their hands to his chest. "Like what?"

She smiled at him, and laughed. "I don't know. Lets go get tattoos or something after the show, find some late night parlor that's still open. Lets go get so hammered we wake up in each others bed and not remember how we got there."

"Me and you? You want us to do something crazy?"

"Why not? Jeff," she wiped the last tear that fell from her eye off her cheek, "I want to do something special with someone who feels like I do. You're just as bored as I am so lets do something wild. When was the last time you had a really good night? What did you do that when you look back on it, all you do is smile?"

Jeff went to the wall across from her and sat on the ground, inviting her to sit with him in a spot between his legs. His hands went inside the pocket on her hoodie and she placed her hands on top of his. "I guess that would be when I came back and we all went bowling afterwards. I didn't have to buy anything that night because Matt bought it all. Drinks, games, food… it was a really good night. I even remember who was there, because I remember not seeing you. Where were you?"

"Breaking up with Carlito." She leaned back and put her head back on his shoulder. "That's why I'm so scared for the match tonight. What if at the ends he hits me too hard and I get seriously injured? I really hurt him that night… want to know a secret that not even the girls know?"

"Only if you're willing to tell me, I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me this," he told her while he linked their fingers together inside the pocket.

"The night I broke up with Carlito," she began, lowering her voice when Candice walked by, giving them a wink. "He was going to propose. I've had this guilty conscious sense then, that's why I'm so quiet most of the time. It's been on my mind too much. And I couldn't tell any of the girls because they can't keep their mouths shut…"

"Jeff and Maria!" They both turned to where the voice was coming from, only to find Melina running at them. "What the hell are you guys doing? You have to pre-tape your interview and you're holding everyone up! Maria, you still have to get your hair and makeup done! Vince is going to be pissed at the both of you."

The guilty tag team stood up, dusting off the back of their pants with their hands. "Sorry," Maria mumbled, instantly going back into her shell. "Just tell Nina I'll do my own stuff tonight, and we'll be ready in… ten minutes."

Melina rolled her eyes before she turned around and left. Jeff put his chin on the top of Maria's head and laughed. "That's some quick thinking, Kanellis. Won't piss Vince off at all, oh no."

"Hey!" She gave him a playful slap on the chest. "There's two reasons why we're holding everything up, and you're one of them you know. It's not all my fault, _Hardy_." He laughed again as he threw his arm around her shoulders and they began to walk towards the Diva dressing room.

"Before you go, I was thinking," he told her, stopping her hand from going on the doorknob. "Tonight, when we…" he raised his eyebrows, "kiss, I was thinking…" Jeff was cut off when Maria took his face in her hands and placed her lips on his. He instantly fell for it and took her hands off of him, putting them by his sides. Neither of them wanted it to end as he gently nipped her bottom lip, inciting a small moan from the back of her throat.

She was the first to pull away. "Yeah," she said breathless. "We'll do it like that."

And with that, she gave him another small smile and went into the dressing room to get ready, estimating that there was about seven minutes left until they really got reamed at for being late.

But she didn't care. Life was no longer boring now that Jeff Hardy is there.

Author Note: Sorry to keep you waiting! Life happened but the mojo is baaaack :) Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**One Hour Before Showtime**

Maria leaned against the back of the door to catch her breath, not caring that the other Diva's were staring at her. The kiss that just happened did more than take her breath away as she found it hard to even stand without support. It wasn't even until Mickie asked if she could move out of the way so she could leave did Maria even come back down to reality.

Five more minutes. Five minutes to get her ring gear on, get the makeup and the hair done, and read the script so she knew what she was asking Jeff. "Hey Layla, does my hair look OK?" she asked the closest Diva. "Also, do you have that yellow top I could borrow? Do you think if I wore black shorts with it I'd look too much like a bumble bee?"

Layla stared at Maria, eyes blinking rapidly. "Who are you and what did you do to the brooding Maria?" she asked. "Why all the questions and why do you suddenly care about my opinions and if you could borrow a top or not? Wear purple, your hair looks fine." Layla went back to going through her bag to look for an outfit for the night. "You better hurry, you have like, four minutes until you get into trouble with the boss. I can't believe you're so late, you're always on time."

"No one told me the interview was going to be pre-taped," Maria said, much more sharper than she intended.

"It was said during the meeting, actually." Maria groaned. The one time she falls asleep…

Finding the purple top, she threw it on in seconds, as well as the matching bottoms. She borrowed Mickie's boots, knowing she wasn't wrestling tonight, and headed out the door. When she arrived, there was twenty seconds left.

And there he was.

"Hey," Jeff greeted her, giving her a sly wink. She could feel her legs beginning to tremble underneath her, and she was thankful when he coolly wrapped his arm around her waist. An anonymous blond who Maria pegged for being released in a month was already staring at a camera, microphone in hand.

"Jeff and Maria, how do you feel about tonight's match against Meli…"

"Wait! Stop!" A stagehand showed up, giving the cameraman a piece of paper. Maria looked at the cameraman and became nervous when she saw a roll of he eyes. "Tag match is scrapped. Maria, tonight is just you and Melina. Since you and Carlito already have a feud going on, Jeff you will be accompanying Maria to the ring."

"What's the finish?" Jeff asked.

"Maria wins." Her eyes lit up, going wider than she didn't think was even possible. "And now the interview is scrapped, and you're the first match of the night. I hate my life…" the cameraman mumbled while looking at the rest of the changes.

Jeff picked up Maria and spun her around, giving her a kiss on her forehead when he put her back on her feet. "That's great! You haven't won a match in ages!" She let out a squeal as they hugged again.

"I need to find Mel and tell her about the changes. I can't see her being too impressed with them. I'll see you before the show?" she asked Jeff, her eyes pleading him to say yes. He nodded. She gave him a big smile before she turned and left to find her opponent.

She walked down the hall by herself, thumbs hooked through the belt loop of her tiny shorts. Eyes were pealed to find Melina, but she was nowhere in sight. Stagehands and main eventer's said hi to her, and she acknowledged them back without looking at them. She needed to find Melina, not just to talk about the match, but also to talk about _him._

She shouted her opponents name while walking down the halls in an attempt to find her. "Perez! Get out here!"

"Kanellis!" Maria turned around, finding Melina already in her ring gear as well. "I've been looking for you, we have a match to plan…"

"Can we just call it in there?" Melina raised her eyebrows, surprised at the request. "I just… I really need someone to talk to right now because I think I'm going crazy or something." Maria spoke while constantly looking around their surroundings and moving her hair to behind her ears. While Melina looked on, no longer surprised but slightly scared, she hooked her arm through Maria's and walked her to the Diva's locker room, knowing it would be empty since the other girls were either getting last minute touch ups or something to eat.

The door closed and Maria immediately began pacing back and forth. "We click too well," she began. "Jeff and I, we're like, soul mates or something. We just sit there, and we talk about life and how boring it is, and like… we both want to change, but we can't. We're going to go out tonight and do something that's going to change us, and it's going to be awesome and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Melina cut off her friend, placing her hands on Maria's shoulders and sitting her down. "You need to calm yourself and think. You are going crazy because what you just said is the most you've ever said to me in like, a month. Sit down, and tell me what's on your mind."

Maria ran her fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner, letting out a grunt. "I don't even know! I'm just over thinking it, aren't I? The whole kiss on the hand thing and and and, the… the sitting and listening, I'm just over thinking all of this. It's because he's as bored as I am, right? That's why I think I like him so much, because he just sits and he listens and he knows and understands me…"

Melina shook her head and stood above her friend. "What are you on? And why aren't you sharing? For real Maria, you were all moody when you came in today and now you're as giddy as all hell. What's it to you?"

When Maria smiled, Melina smiled back. "I think I like him," Maria confessed. "I get that whole butterflies in the tummy feeling and like… Oh my God, I don't even know. He just has me insane right now. I get to kiss him tonight; you know how crazy that is? He's a great kisser…"

"You already kissed him?"

"We were practicing," she told Melina with a wink. "But Mel! This could be more than butterflies you know? He could be…. _it_."

The former woman's champion gave a shrug of the shoulders and tucked her hair behind her ears. "How do you feel if he is?"

Maria returned the shrug and placed her head on top of her knees. "I'm scared, Mel. I hate this whole storyline thing. I still work with Carlito, and he's supposed to attack me after the match. He doesn't even look at me anymore." She let out a grunt and leaned her head back against the wall. "I hate my jobs sometimes."

"Of course you do. You hate it because you're bored, but Maria… we're all bored. If you were as bored as you say you are, then you would've quit long ago, and be stuck in an office working nine to five. Then that would make you so bored you would wish you were back here." Melina began to walk away but called over her shoulder, "stop complaining! We're all bored!"

Maria stayed on the ground and leaned her head back to hit the wall. No one understood her like he did.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, what are you doing after the show?" CM Punk sat next to Jeff, dressed in his trunks and his boots not laced up. "Rumor says something crazy and I'm up for a good time."

Jeff gave the man a small grin, but wondered how he heard about his and Maria's plans so quick. Looking at the tattooed man beside him, he gave him a shrug. "I don't know man, nothing's been set in stone just yet. What's your match tonight?"

"Santino." Punk rolled his eyes and stood up, shaking hands with the Hardy brother, "let me know if anything is going on tonight, I'll drive." He was so sarcastic and his voice was so dry whenever he spoke Jeff couldn't help but laugh. Of course he would drive, it's one of the reasons he was good friends with the straight edge superstar.

Then he remembered the brief dating period he had with Maria. She doesn't talk about him nearly as much as she talked about Carlito, thought the latter was the more recent break up… would she have a problem if Punk were to tag along?

He followed his friend out of the locker room and stopped right behind him when he as well came to a halt. All they could hear was screaming and name-calling. Standing on his tiptoes behind Punk, he couldn't see any cameras around, which meant that this catfight was real and Raw started in fifteen minutes.

"Maria!" Punk dashed to his ex-girlfriend, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her away from Melina. Jeff followed; stepping between the two Diva's to separate them. He outstretched his arm while Melina reached towards Maria, but the fight was over.

"I'll kill you tonight!" Melina shouted, trying to ignore the tattooed arm that stopped from getting at Maria. "I will kill you!"

Kelly and Mickie appeared, grabbing the raven-haired woman by the arms and taking her away while she continued to send threats to Maria. When they were gone, Jeff ran over to Maia, who was sitting down and shaking.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly, taking her hands in his. Punk wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean into his side.

"I don't know!" she said, in the most truthful voice that Jeff has ever heard. "We were just talking, and she was bugging me about us, so I said something like 'don't be all jealous because we can say we were rehearsing if we got caught,' and she just flipped out on me. It wasn't even a jab, it was a joke!"

"Kanellis!" Her shoulders tensed. She knew that tone and who's voice it was. Jeff and Punk could see the worried look that quickly came across her face, and she had her eyes closed as she stood up. "The show starts in eleven minutes, and you give one of my top Diva's a nervous breakdown!"

Her jaw dropped and she was ready to object, but luckily she had her two guys there. They both saw what happened. "That's not how it happened, sir," Punk stood up. Maria and Jeff groaned. Though he was a nice guy, he wasn't the first person anyone in the locker room would go to first to stand up to the boss. "Jeff and I saw the whole thing, Melina attacked Maria first and threatened her."

"Thank you Mr. Brooks, but I believe Miss Kanellis can speak for herself." Punk took a step back, but Jeff protectively had his arm around her waist as she stepped forward, her head still bowed down. "Now, Maria. How about we go for a walk."

"Mr. McMahon, the show is going to start any minute now and I have the first match of the night…"

"Then you will come see me directly after. I will have you know, Miss Kanellis, that because of your actions just now it will go back to the tag match that was originally and will also have the original ending. Please act professional." His posture was so strong as he walked away even Jeff felt intimidated from his distant presences. He could feel Maria take a shaky breath underneath his arms so he brought her closed, giving her a kiss on the head.

Maria rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "That's so mind boggling," she said to Jeff. "You know I did nothing. He nodded his head. She let out a grunt and turned to Punk, her fist up in front of her face and she began going back and forth on her feet like a boxer. "Put them up," she demanded.

With his hands taped he put his hands out, allowing Maria to punch them. Just by watching Jeff could tell Punk was doing his best not to wince, as if he wasn't expecting this aggression come out of such a small woman. This went on until they heard the fireworks go off, marking the beginning of the show. Seconds later, Jeff's music was playing.

"Are you ready?" he asked Maria, grabbing her hand and walking with her to the entrance. Rolling her shoulders and jogging back and forth again, she gave a head nod to the youngest Hardy.

"It's showtime," she told him, following his lead out onto the ramp.

Half way down the ramp, she felt Melina jump on her back and saw Jeff stumble in front of her. She didn't remember this part of the script.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff held Maria back after the match, watching her kick and scream as she attempted to attack Melina. It was just like the scene in the back, except this time it was on camera and in front of the live crowd.

They were eating up every minute.

Despite their actions towards each other backstage, the match went as smoothly as possible, though they did get a stiff shot in on each other every moment they could. She could feel the blood trickling down her nose when she lay on her back and Melina got the win. Then satisfaction came over her when she saw that her opponent's eye was beginning to swell. Another case of real life hate was now in front of millions of people, and from their reaction tonight, they loved it.

He had to wrap both of his arms around her waist to take her up the ramp. "Calm down," he told her, not caring how loud he was. "You have come down before you see Vince."

She didn't answer but she did stop squirming. She had forgotten about her last minute meeting with the boss. Maria said nothing once she reached backstage. Jeff let her down gentle and she coolly walked to where Vince's office was, ignoring anyone that even tried to acknowledge her.

Now she was back to the Maria people knew, as opposed to the giddy and laughing Maria that was there an hour ago. She was clearly out of Jeff's view before he made his way to the locker room was his baggage was. All he wanted now was a shower and an explanation.

"That was something," CM Punk commented, tying up his boots from the opposite side of the locker room. "What do you think their problem is?"

Jeff returned the smirk and shook his head. "I have no idea, man. Whatever it is, they better get it sorted out, because I do not want to be involved with anything that's like… whatever that is."

"You have to be gentle with Kanellis." Punk stood up and walked towards the door to leave for his match. When Jeff scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, Punk waved him off. "I'm going to have my match. Catch a shower and I'll talk to you after."

Now he wanted an explanation before his shower. While Punk was known for his cliffhanger life stories, Jeff was usually able to shrug them off. But not tonight. Not with the connection he had made with Maria in such little time. And with someone who knows Maria as well as CM Punk, it was going to be important.

His shower was quick as the hot water ran out much more quickly than he expected. Throwing the empty bottle of shampoo in the garbage, he was shocked but not surprised to see Punk already back in the locker room.

"Show up, squash, leave," Punk greeted Jeff, closing the door behind him. "I love nights like this."

"Tell me about Maria."

"Aren't you quick to the chase," Punk said, taking a seat. "Look, she's the longest relationship I've ever had and she still means a lot to me, so whatever I tell you, just shut up about it. I'm only telling you because I see how she looks at you and it's sickening. She's into you, Hardy. Don't screw it up." Jeff nodded, his eyes focused on the man beside him. "She has hardcore family problems and even worse Daddy issues. I'm not telling you anything else about that because that will be up to her. She probably will eventually, but it's something to know ahead of time. Her music taste sucks; she's the pickiest eater I've ever met, and she watches TMZ religiously." Punk looked down at his feet, watching them tap in a beat that could only be heard in his head. He didn't know why he was telling Jeff all this. "Maria is a great person and easily one of the funniest people I know. Hardy, if you're looking for someone to be as bored as you are, she's your match." They exchanged a shove on the uncomfortable bench and a laugh.

"Thanks for the info," Jeff said, shaking the other man's hand. "But… can I ask why you guys broke up?"

"Fell out of love. It was fun, but we knew we were better off as friends. Also, she's a White Sox fan, and being raised as a Cubs guy, I just couldn't do it." He laughed at his own joke, but stopped when he saw Jeff just sitting there. "Hardy man, I know tonight didn't go the way you wanted it to…but that's just how it is, right?" Jeff nodded, then stopped when there was a knock at the door. They could tell it was Maria because of how soft the knocks were, and because she just didn't barge in like any of the other male wrestlers would do.

Jeff stood up and opened the door, seeing whom he expected with her head down. "You didn't kiss me," she whispered, continuing to stare at her toes. "I just got reamed out by Vince for ten minutes because I didn't follow the script, and he hardly even batted an eyelash at Melina." She shook her head before she made eye contact with Jeff, showing him the tears that were welling up. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong…"

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Jeff wrapped her up in a hug. Each time they embraced each other, she was getting more and more comfortable. By now, she just felt limp in his arms they fitted so well together. "You aren't doing anything wrong," he told her, balancing her chin on his finger and tilted her head up. "You're just doing what you're being told to do, which is hard when they change the script a thousand times before the show even starts. Hey," he saw her eyes dart away from him, than connected to his. "You're doing a great job out there."

"Then why won't he acknowledge it!" She pushed Jeff away from her and stormed into the locker room, kicking over a garbage can. "All I do is bust my ass out there, while trying to make myself and Melina, who I could rip apart right now, look good, and I go to every schedule appearance I'm supposed to, and tonight all he cares about is us not following the script. So we didn't kiss! You know what Melina didn't do? Act professional! I was constantly protecting myself in the ring and… and she get's let off so easily!" She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled at the roots while letting out a scream. "I hate this job. I'm done. I want to quit."

Jeff took a seat back down on the bench, not knowing what to say about her outburst. She walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and mumbled an apology in his ear. Even though CM Punk was still there, Jeff nuzzled her neck back, only to find her lips and captured them with his. Maria let out a small gasp against Jeff's lips, which made Punk become uncomfortable. He remembered when she used to do that with him.

Leaving the dressing room, he stopped Cody Rhodes from going in. "No dude," he told the young man. "No one is allowed in there until someone comes out."

Maria straddled his towel-clad waist as he continued to kiss her neck, drag his lips across her throat and kissed his way back up to her ear. Her fingers tugged at his hair, pulling at the strands as he gently bit down at a piece of flesh. His hands busied themselves by untying the front of her top, then sliding it off down her arms, which he caressed until she let out a moan. Their lips joined together again as their bodies tried to move closer together. The heat was just as thick as the passion between their kisses, and Maria began to play with the top part of his towel.

"Maria," he said, his warm breath against her ear, "are you still up for tonight?" She captured his lips in a kiss for an answer while stroking the back of his neck with the tip of her nails. "I have an idea…"

"Not now Jeff." She stood up to take off his towel and got on her knees, kissing his stomach. "I want you too badly."


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff kissed the back of her bare shoulder as they stood in the shower, allowing the water to pour down on them. She giggled when she felt the scruff of his beard brush past her neck and his lips landed on her cheek. "They're all pissed off at us now," he whispered. "How long before they just let themselves in?"

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his head down so their foreheads touched. "I really don't care," she confessed. "I'm just really happy right now…" she tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear, "being with you." She kissed him as he turned off the shower, but backed her up against the wall. A small snicker escaped her mouth when he picked her up and put her legs around his waist. "Jeff Hardy, you're going to get us caught!"

He placed a kiss on her throat, "I don't care," he said to her, continuing his kisses along her neck line, "I'm happy being with you, too."

'Jeff!" Matt Hardy barged into the room, yelling for his brother. "Jeff, get out here!"

He put Maria down and picked up the towel that was on the ground where she had thrown it earlier. "Stay here," he whispered, taking her face in his hands. "I'll take care of this."

"Jeff!"

"Matt! Brother, what's going on?" He put his hand out for a handshake, but the older Hardy refused. He really didn't know how to talk to him at the moment.

"Sit down."

"Dude, I was just having a showe…"

"Sit down, Jeff." Jeff took a seat on the closest bench, keeping his eyes on his brother. The 'stern voice' was never a voice he wanted to hear. It was something Matt had picked up from their father. "You were with her just now, weren't you?"

"Who? Candice? We ended that awhile ago, I know I told you…"

"Quit playing stupid! You know whom I'm talking about. You are so distracted by Maria, that you missed your match tonight! You and Carlito were supposed to have a match, but you had to go off with her and screw up everything! Out of all the things you've done, this is the most irresponsible I have ever seen you. Missing a match on a live show… do you have _any_ idea how pissed off Vince is right now?"

Maria turned off the shower and stayed on her side of the wall. Vince was already angry at her, she didn't want to be the reason why he was going to be mad at one of his top stars. She leaned against the cold tiled wall to eavesdrop.

"I…I forgot," Jeff stuttered. "I just forgot, Matt. Maria was so upset after her meeting with Vince that I wanted to make sure she was OK… I wasn't even thinking about my match tonight because I was so wrapped up in this whole new storyline with her…"

Matt shook his head. Earlier in the day when they were driving to the arena, Jeff was a different person. He was keeping to himself, except to make a smartass comment to something Kennedy had said, and lost in his own world with his music. Now he wouldn't stop talking about Maria, as if they had been dating for ages. "Do you like her?" Matt asked, taking a seat next to his brother.

Jeff shrugged. "Yeah," he whispered. "I do like her. A lot."

Maria slid down the wall with her thumbnail against her lips. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her heart was pounding harder than she could even imagine. She grabbed the towel that was on the floor next to her and wrapped her body in it, trying to keep warm against the chilled floor. Jeff Hardy likes _her._ And she felt confident that he wouldn't have a wondering eye like Punk seemed to have had when they were dating. As loyal as there were to each other, there was a lack of trust that helped end the relationship.

That, and he was a Cubs fan.

Before tonight, a new relationship was the furthest thing from her mind. But now all she wanted was to be with Jeff.

She heard the door closed and the room fell silent. When she peeked around the corner, she saw no one. Getting up from the floor, she went over to Punk's bag and took out a white tank top of his and a pair of pants. He wouldn't mind. Broken up, yes. But they would always have that Chicago connection.

Putting on her newly acquired outfit, she left the locker room. Mumbles and catcalls were shouted at her direction as a lineup had formed outside the room, but that was the last thing on her mind right now. "Punk!" She shouted, a small déjà vu from earlier in the day. "Punk, I need to see you!"

"He's in catering." She turned around at the voice and blinked when she saw whom it was. She never expected him to help her find a guy. "He's by himself, looking lonely. Probably thinking about you like I am."

"Carlito…"

"I know, I know. We're over. But there's so much that I would do just to hold you again, Maria. You have no idea how much you hur…" he stopped himself when he saw her eyes wondering around the room, trying to find the closest escape. He let out a sigh when he saw he wasn't going to get her attention. "Catering. He's in catering."

She gave him a nod and put her hands in the jeans pockets trying to hide the smile that was coming across her face. She wasn't happy that she had hurt him; it was knowing they were able to at least look at each other again that brought the sudden grin. Now she could really move on with her life.

When she got to catering, he wasn't hard to find. Not too many guys wear only Speedo's while they eat. "Punk!" She ran towards him, sitting across from him at the table he was at.

"There you are. I just saw the Hardy's and you weren't with them, I thought they lost you."

"Punk, I really need you right now, in case I do anything stupid." He set the plastic fork down on his paper plate and leaned back in his chair. "He likes me," she said with a smile. "And I really like him too."

"All within a day…" he said, giving her a small kick under the table. "Creative works their magic once again."

"I'm serious!" She said with a laugh. "I really like Jeff Hardy, and I have this feeling that when we go and do something tonight, it might be really stupid and I need to know I have you to stop me in case I go through with whatever it is." She slouched down in her chair and put her hands in the jeans pockets. "You're one of the few I can trust here and… I just want to know you'll still be there for me."

Punk put his fork down and leaned on his elbows that were on the table. "I've always been there for you, Kanellis. And you know I'm the first person that will tell you if you're being dumb."

"I think I'm in love with him," she said, lowering her voice so the people that were cleaning up around them couldn't hear her. "Is that stupid?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so," he told her. "You guys should be together. I've never met two people as bored as you and Hardy." He got her to laugh, which made him smile. She doesn't laugh around many people. "If you really need it, then you have my permission to be with him. He gets my approval."

They both stood up and he casually put his arm around her shoulders, giving the top of her head a kiss. "Just let me know when you need me," he whispered, avoiding eye contact with Kelly.

Maria gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek in exchange. "I'm going to go find him and tell him," she said with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's too soon," Kennedy moaned, leaning against the wall in the locker room. "You can't say you want to be with someone after spending a day with them, let alone saying you want to be with Maria. That's crazy talk Hardy, and you know it." Jeff sat on the ground, picking at the tip of his shoelaces. He knew Kennedy would be the wrong person to speak to about this. "Maria? Really?"

Jeff scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Yes, Maria. Why is this so hard to understan…"

"Because Jeff! It's Maria! She doesn't talk to anyone, she's miserable, she mopes around all day…"

"No she doesn't…"

"She does! Jeff, look. I know you get these crazy ideas in your head sometimes, but this is one of those ideas that need to leave. She breaks hearts without batting an eyelash and has the fakest smile in the locker room. You can't date her, you can't be with her, and you can't be _about _her. She's bad news. No. I won't allow you to…"

Jeff left the room, slamming the door shut. "Candice!" She was the closest Diva to him and he saw her struggling with her bags as she headed towards the exit.

"Hey babe." She stopped in her tracks and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What can I do for you? Keep you in my hotel room as you hide from Vince? I don't think John would mind…"

"I need Maria. Have you seen her?" Candice zipped up her jacket, leaning against the exit door.

"Yeah, I've seen her. Why?" He didn't need to answer. The Diva pushed the door open and left her bags behind. "Walk with me, and bring my bags," she called behind her, twirling her rental car keys around her finger. "It's the least you can do right now."

When the door closed, he was left staring at the bags she had left. He didn't need to bring her bags to her. She had never treated him like that before. There was no need for him to do anything that she had demanded. While staring down at her clothes luggage, her make up luggage, her hair luggage, he didn't expect the bare arms that were thrown around his waist. It was the quietest of whispers that caught his attention, "Jeff…"

"Maria!" He turned around and lifted her in the air, seeing her biggest smile. He had no idea what Kennedy was talking about back in the locker room. "I've been looking for you," he admitted, placing her back on the ground.

"I was looking for you too!" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm ready for tonight. I'm ready for anything. Whatever you want to do, I want to do. Me and you Jeff. Let's do this tonight." Her blue eyes widened when she saw him smile. "What do you want to do?"

The pants she had on were so baggy and low on her he could see the top of her underwear. The _Chicago_ that was across the chest of the tank top was worn so proudly he had to kiss her to prevent himself from smiling. "Whatever you want to do," she told him, placing her hands on his forearms. "Jeff… promise you'll protect me?"

"For as long as you let me," he responded. "Maria…" she smiled softly. She loved it when he said her name. "Be about me."

She nodded. "Of course."

He kissed her again. "I have an idea for tonight." Her eyes lit up again and she put her arms around his neck. She thought they fitted too well to let each other go.

"Marry me, Maria."


End file.
